The Day Everyone Was In the Great Hall
by The Aussie Slytherin
Summary: Hermione is staring at people. It's getting on Harry's nerves. Ron wants to get out of Harry's shadow. Pettigrew talks to Fudge, who makes fudge-like noises. Sirius tells everyone that Ron slept with a rat. Voldie is holding a CAKE STALL. Insanity reigns.
1. Chapter One: In Which Hermione Has a Sta...

*Looks at what she just wrote* My sanity just took a short vacation, and I wrote this. I guess my insanity thinks it's fun. Meaning that there will be more! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and The Day Everyone Was In the Great Hall  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One - In Which Hermione Has a Staring Problem and Ron Wants To Get Fat  
  
Everyone was, as always in truly annoying stories, in the Great Hall so that everyone could see the weird arsed stuff that was going to happen.  
  
Hermione was staring at McGonagall. She did a lot of staring these days. No one knew why. She just stared. Usually at different people. AND IT WAS SERIOUSLY GETTING ON HARRY'S NERVES!!!  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" he yelled suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, turning slightly to stare at Snape.  
  
"STOP STARING AT PEOPLE!!!" Harry yelled. His yell carried extra force due to the fact that Draco and Seamus and Dean and Neville and Snape and Sirius and Remus all yelled at the same time.  
  
Hermione frowned and stared at them.  
  
Harry, Remus, Draco and Sirius started to scream and cry and swear. Hysterically of course.  
  
Dean and Seamus started to bash Neville with cushions. Seeing what they were doing, Snape joined in.  
  
Ron looked up from stuffing his face with fatty foods in the hope of making himself not be in Harry's shadow all the time (the logic behind this is that if he keeps eating fatty food he will get fat and not fit in Harry's shadow. This being Ron's reasoning, isn't very smart) and looked at Hermione. She stared at him.  
  
"Hermione, why were you staring at Lockhart's butt?" Ron asked through a mouthful of fatty food. Remember, he's trying to get fat.  
  
Hermione turned and stared at Ron some more. "I wasn't. I was staring at Peter Pettigrew. He's fatter than you."  
  
Peter Pettigrew walked over and pointed out to Fudge (remember this, EVERYONE is in the Great hall) "See that geek with red hair that's trying to get fat?"  
  
Fudge nodded and made some fudge-like noises.  
  
"Well, I used to sleep in his bed."  
  
Everyone, of course, heard Wormtail's comment, because it was a big point in the story and they had to.  
  
Sirius stopped doing the hysterical stuff with Draco, Remus and Harry (all who still were - only Sirius stopped) and pointed at Ron. "He slept with a rat!!!"  
  
Everyone backed away from Ron at that comment, as though he had rabies (which he probably did from sharing his bed with flea-bag-Pettigrew).  
  
Ron didn't notice, but continued to pig out and try to get fat. Unfortunately for him, he had a HUGE stomach and REALLY fast metabolism and therefore was having a lot of trouble getting fat.  
  
Suddenly Pettigrew/Wormtail/Scabbers/slimy little traitor/fat rat/Petey(that one was from Voldie) jumped up on the table and began to sing.  
  
We still don't know what it was that he was singing, because Ron, who was still eating in the hope that he could get fat and out of Harry's shadow, accidentally flicked a knife up and hit poor Petey RIGHT IN THE HEART, thus killing him.  
  
Voldie began to cry, so Lucius (the hot evil bastard from Slytherin who was a Death Eater and Voldie's right hand man) conjured up the Dark Lord's fluffy pink koala that he calls Guppy to make him feel better.  
  
Everyone else, on the other hand, were celebrating the death of Peter Pettigrew the traitor worm who got hit RIGHT IN THE HEART by Ron's knife.  
  
Ron then took his knife and cut up some really fatty food to eat. He then ate it, Wormtail blood and all. "Yummy," Ron said with a grin.  
  
Snape threw up all over Wormtail's body in horror. I mean, EW, who'd eat RAT BLOOD?  
  
Hermione stared at Pettigrew's DISGUSTING ROTTEN MAGGOT FILLED VOMIT COVERED CORPSE in amazement. She then turned to stare YET AGAIN at Ron. "Ron, you killed Wormtail! You're my hero!"  
  
Hermione and Ron ran off and lived happily ever after, Hermione staring 24/7 at Ron, and Ron never noticing because he was STILL trying to get fat.  
  
But don't forget everyone else! They're still in the Great Hall!  
  
  
  
  
  
What next? Will Hermione stare a hole though Ron's head? Will Ron get lessons from Dudley on how to get REALLY FAT and TOO BIG FOR HARRY'S SHADOW? Will Pettigrew's corpse continue to stink up the Great Hall? Will Dumbledore ever get a part? Will Neville get the stuffing beaten out of him, or just the cushions?  
  
FIND OUT NEXT TIME MY MIND AND SANITY TAKE A BREAK AND LEAVE MY COMPUTER ALONE WITH MY INSANITY AND MINDLESS BODY!!!!!!!! In other words, probably tomorrow.  
  
Please review! Or I'll send Hermione to stare at you and Seamus, Dean and Snape to beat the whatever out of you with leaky-stuffing cushions!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: In Which There are Lots of ...

Hey, I got a reason this time! It's twenty to two on the first of January 2003. My mind went whoop whoop.  
  
AppleJuiceMaster ~ Yes, the insanity will rule the world! And er, what spoon? I'm allergic to spoons...*looks around nervously*  
  
BraveSpiritGryffindor ~ Hilarious? I hoped so. Yes more people neeed to read it and REVIEW!!! *Looks pointedly at everyone*  
  
WARNING: Do not read if you are particularly sensitive to RANDOM WORDS being CAPITALIZED for MAXIMUM EFFECT. If you haven't fainted yet then you SHOULD be OKAY to keep READING.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and The Day Everyone Was In the Great Hall  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: In Which There are Lots of Words in Capitals, Screaming, and DEAD PEOPLE  
  
Everyone was in the Great Hall, and a lot of them were staring in shock at Wormtail's FILTHY DISGUSTING SMELLY DECAYING CORPSE. Because it was gross.  
  
"How GROSS is that?????????" Lee Jordan demanded in disgust. He was disgusted with Wormtail's ROTTEN MOULDY BODY mainly because it was on the Gryffindor's HOUSE TABLE where they are supposed to eat THEIR FOOD.  
  
"We're all gonna starve!" Crabbe yelled in anguish, scuttling sideways.  
  
Draco kicked him in the shell - I mean head. "Shut up Crabbe, it's not a problem for us because WE are in SLYTHERIN and don't EAT at that TABLE!!!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN ROCKS!!!" yelled the majority of Slytherin students past and present.  
  
Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort grabbed BIG GREEN and SILVER banners with SNAKES on them, showing their support for SLYTHERIN, the house they were in when they went to school. See, they GRADUATED a LONG time ago when BASIL the BASILISK still roamed the school and MOANING MYRTLE was a completely unknown whining BRAT.  
  
Goyle sat at Slytherin table eating, because he is too stupid to do anything else. Millicent Bulstrode was pigging out beside him, because she is too stupid as well.  
  
McGonagall was standing still, looking as though she wanted to TELL SOMEONE OFF because she is an old LADY who LIKES TO TELL PEOPLE OFF!  
  
Suddenly, something happened.  
  
But, due airtime becoming limited and me running out of money, WE HAVE TO STOP HERE NOW!  
  
*Someone really odd, a guy no one recognized unless they had been around A THOUSAND YEARS AGO came in. yes, SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!*  
  
"Hey! We don't have to stop! We can party on all night!!!!"  
  
"Heck yeah SAL!" Oliver Wood screamed.  
  
"OLIVER!" Harry yelled. "HE'S SLYTHERIN! YOU'RE A GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Wood muttered with a FROWN. He bashed SALAZAR over the head WITH HARRY'S FIREBOLT given to him by SIRIUS BLACK his escaped CONVICT of a GODFATHER.  
  
SALAZAR left quickly, allowing the THING to happen.  
  
The doors to the GREAT HALL flew open to reveal a dead person suddenly alive who hadn't been in the GREAT HALL yet that day.  
  
Yes, it was JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Several people suddenly screamed, seeing as though JAMES is a DEAD GUY and the SLYTHERINS ran away because he USED to be a GRYFFINDOR!  
  
"Yes, it is I!" James proclaimed. He promptly fell off his HIPPOGRIFF WANNABE SHETLAND PONY and leapt up, rushing over to use flea powder on PADFOOT.  
  
"JAMES!" Padfoot yelled. "The FLEA POWDER would have worked better on A DOG!"  
  
"You mean like Remus?" some smart ass little bitch of a Ravenclaw asked. Yes, it was.....CHO CHANG!!!  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sirius screamed in anger. He was angry with CHO. "YOU DARE to call REMUS a DOG!!!"  
  
"SHE WHAT???" a random Slytherin girl who bears an UNCANNY RESEMBLANCE to the AUTHOR due to her AUSTRALIAN accent shrieked. "NO ONE CALLS MY REMY A DOG!!! He's a wolf god dammit!"  
  
Remus looked confused. "Do I know you?" he asked in confusion. Then he ignored her and turned to the Gryffindor TABLE. "Hey!!!"  
  
"WHAT???" Everyone else YELLED after Remus YELLED the word "HEY!!!" at them all for no apparent reason. They wanted to know why, which is why they said "WHAT???"  
  
"Someone left a DIRTY ROTTEN STINKING DECAYING FILTH-FILLED DEAD BODY on the GRYFFINDOR table!!! Who was it???" Remus demanded demandingly.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" Yelled his mother. Ron's mother, not Remus's. Molly Weasley. She liked Harry better than Ron.  
  
Remus screamed in frustration. "I HATE DEAD BODIES!!!" he screamed frustratedly.  
  
"ME TOO!!!!!!!" James screamed. "And seeing as though I've been one, my hatred is justified. Remus, you CAN'T hate dead bodies until you've BEEN one!!!"  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh no! Who will win the debate??? Will Cho be murdered??? Will SALAZAR come back??? Will Remus kill Ron??? WILL DUMBLEDORE EVER SPEAK AGAIN??????????????????? 


	3. Chapter Three: In Which Remus and James ...

I think I ran out of reasons for this. Okay, I'll admit! I'm writing this because I am insane! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Tasty_Lemon ~ Hmmmm, the insanity will rule the world!  
  
AppleJuiceMaster ~ I hope there are no clowns too. I've had bad clown experiences. *gasps* I hurried! Not pirate Snape.....please!  
  
BraveSpiritGryffindor ~ I'll see what I can do about DUMBLEDORE dancing. And I'm GLAD you LIKE the CAPITALIZED WORDS!  
  
WormmonABC ~ Funny, you say? Good.  
  
Wolfy (the former) Lupin ~ Yes, Ron MUST be FAT!  
  
Wolfy (the former) Lupin ~ wasn't I just talking to you? *looks up* yep. I'll keep going as long as I'm insane. It'll never end.....  
  
(anonymous reviewer) ~ You are insane. Riiight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and The Day Everyone Was In the Great Hall  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: In Which Remus and James Continue Their Argument, Dumbledore FINALLY SPEAKS, and Voldie holds a CAKE STALL  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued.  
  
"CAN NOT!" James argued back, sounding DEFEATED.  
  
"CAN TOO!" Remus argued, sounding TRIUMPHANT.  
  
"Oh all RIGHT you WIN!!!" James shrieked. "I can't TAKE it ANY more!!!"  
  
Remus SMILED serenely. He was HAPPY now that HE had WON. "Good. SEE James, I WAS RIGHT and YOU WERE WRONG!!! It does HAPPEN!!!!!!"  
  
James squealed. Like a GIRL. Because JAMES does NOT LIKE to BE wrong. It just ain't on, man.  
  
Suddenly, there was A TERRIBLY FRIGHTENING NOISE. Neville, Crabbe and FLITWICK all PISSED THEMSELVES because of it. They were SCARED, which is WHY they PISSED THEMSELVES.  
  
The noise was...............DUMBLEDORE CLEARING HIS throat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!!!!" Harry, Draco and Dean screamed. "IS HE going to, like, SPEAK!!!" they were so shocked they reverted to, like, speaking, like, like this. With all the, like, repetitions of, like, the word 'like'.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat again. AND again. And AGAIN. And he continued to do so until HANNAH ABBOT ripped out HIS BEARD.  
  
"Ow," the HEADMASTER stated with a TWINKLING of the EYES. "That hurt."  
  
All the HUFFLEPUFFS cheered at HANNAH'S moment of fame. We shall now all FORGET she was ever BORN.  
  
Harry began to LAUGH MADLY, mainly BECAUSE he was GOING MAD. DRACO joined IN.  
  
"WHAT'S so DAMN funny?????????" demanded several very demanding people.  
  
HARRY and DRACO kept LAUGHING madly. Because they were mad, you see.  
  
"WHAT'S so DAMN funny?????????" yelled all those DEMANDING people again. Also YELLING was Dumbledore, who's EYES were TWINKLING.  
  
"It's DUMBLEDORE'S EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed HARRY AND DRACO in amazed SHOCK AND HORROR.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore TURNED and SAW the COATED-IN-FLEAS/VOMIT/AND-VARIOUS- OTHER-REALLY-GROSS-THINGS DIRT-COATED SNOT PACKED MOTH EATEN WORM RIDDEN MOULD COVERED BLOODY CORPSE of WORMTAIL.  
  
Dumbledore's EYES TWINKLED. "Ah," he SAID, EYES TWINKLING. "The CORPSE of PETER PETTIGREW. Would it like a LEMON DROP???" he asked with a twinkle of the EYES.  
  
"NO!!!!!" screamed BUCKBEAK and CROOKSHANKS. "IT'S a DEAD CORPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT doesn't EAT anything, especially not LEMON DROPS!!!"  
  
"HEY!" Buckbeak yelled. "WHY can I speak ENGLISH??????"  
  
"Ew!" Crookshanks added. "I'm talking in HUMAN SPEAK!!!"  
  
There was sudden evil laughter and everyone looked around to find out WHERE THE HELL VOLDIE WAS LAUGHING FROM.  
  
The BIG SCARY DARK LORD WITH FUZZY YELLOW SLIPPERS was sitting on the SLYTHERIN table with NAGINI and they were having a 'Make MONEY for SLYTHERIN cake stall.  
  
They were SELLING CAKES. To MAKE MONEY for SLYTHERIN to buy COOL STUFF like FAST BROOMS and FLUFFY YELLOW SLIPPERS like VOLDIE has.  
  
"But that means VOLDIE didn't laugh!" Dumbledore said Dumbly. Now he had spoken a FEW TIMES he had decided to make a HABIT of it. AND NOW he keeps TALKING!!!  
  
"So WHO DID???" the majority of people there asked in question.  
  
"IT WAS I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my! Who is the mysterious person who laughed evilly and is probably the same person who made all the animals talk HUMAN SPEAK??? Find out NEXT TIME, when EVERYONE except RON and HERMIONE are in the GREAT HALL!!!  
  
Review, or VOLDIE will BAKE CAKES at you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~TAS 


	4. Chapter Four: In Which There Is Overuse ...

Hihihihihihihi!!!!!!!!! I've had chocolate, and see, that's bad. So, I've got another chapter for you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The following people reviewed, but as I don't really have time to reply to all your reviews (SORRY!) I'm just going to list you and offer you a HUGE THANKS and a PINK KOALA and the chance to BUY ONE OF VOLDIE'S CAKES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~AppleJuiceMaster  
  
~LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
~Sarah Louise  
  
~BraveSpiritGryffindor  
  
~Wamunroe1  
  
~mrsharrypotter  
  
~Wolfy (the former) Lupin  
  
~Virtie  
  
Would you Like one of VOLDIE'S cakes?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry Potter And The Day Everyone Was In The Great Hall  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
########################################  
  
Chapter Four: In Which There Is Overuse Of The Word 'Bint' And Far Too Many Exclamation Marks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone turned and STARED at the person to SPEAK. They saw a PERSON who had NOT been in THE GREAT HALL until a FEW MINUTES AGO.  
  
Yes. That's RIGHT. Another supposedly DEAD person had COME BACK TO FREAKING LIFE!  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James SHRIEKED. "The LOVE of my LIFE! What took you SO LONG?"  
  
LILY shrugged. "I DUNNO James, it just SEEMED like a GOOD IDEA to be LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SADLY, this was when LILY accidentally fell off the CHAIR she was STANDING on and FELL ONTO............the MAGGOTY GRUBBY VULGAR GHASTLY CORPSE of............PETER PETTIGREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily SCREAMED in HORROR!!! "THIS IS BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she YELLED over her OWN SCREAMING.  
  
Charlie WEASLEY LOOKED at the TEXT of that LAST SENTENCE. "Is that even POSSIBLE?" he ASKED the AUTHOR.  
  
Of COURSE it is you freaking NINNYFIED BINT!!! The AUTHOR YELLED back. I said SO, SO there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Like, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lavender AND Parvati squealed. "It's, LIKE, so, LIKE, COOL and stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
EVERYONE turned and STARED at them. "WHAT IS?" All the Ministry workers yelled.  
  
Lavender AND Parvati just SHRUGGED. "Like, I DON'T know."  
  
"You TWO are COMPLETE and total BINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco AND Harry AND Remus AND Crookshanks YELLED ANGRILY.  
  
"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily YELLED, getting EVERYONE'S attention back ONTO HER.  
  
"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the HUFFLEPUFFS replied.  
  
"YOU BINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sirius AND James AND LUCIUS and SNAPE.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" LILY yelled. She was SICK and TIRED of lying HELPLESSLY on top of PETER PETTIGREW'S DECOMPOSING RANK FETID FLYBLOWN DEAD CORPSE.  
  
"I'll SAVE you, LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fred WEASLEY yelled HEROICALLY.  
  
"YAY FOR FRED THE HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Aurors cried.  
  
"YOU stupid BINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SNAPE YELLED. "He HASN'T even SAVED her yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
##########################################  
  
Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, there was a house. It was a nice house, where a couple lived.  
  
They'd only lived there for a few hours, but the place felt like home.  
  
Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, staring blissfully at Ron.  
  
Ron was sitting at the other side of the table, eating the EXTREMELY FATTY foods that were cooked by a hyperactive house-elf that they'd kidna - er, elf-napped on the way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, pass me the bacon please," Ron said through a mouthful of toast with LOTS OF BUTTER AND CHEESE.  
  
Hermione passed Ron the bacon, never taking her eyes off him.  
  
And this was how their days passed. At least, for a while. Ron was having trouble getting fat, so he decided to call the fattest person he had ever met - DUDLEY DURSLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
##########################################  
  
Back in the GREAT Hall, some PEOPLE were doing SOME THINGS.  
  
VOLDIE was trying to RAISE enough MONEY from his CAKE STALL to buy ALL THE SLYTHERINS PINK KOALAS.  
  
LUCIUS was using HIS WAND to make all THE MINISTRY WORKERS and RICH PEOPLE buy CAKES from VOLDIE. IF they SAID NO, then he KILLED THEM using the cool green-light-making curse AVADA KEDAVRA.  
  
FRED was TRYING to save LILY from PETER PETTIGREW'S SQUALID MILDEWED DECREPIT OILY SNOTTY WORM-RIDDEN CORPSE.  
  
JAMES and SIRIUS were using their WANDS to turn RANDOM HUFFLEPUFFS into MARSHMALLOWS.  
  
AND other PEOPLE were doing OTHER THINGS.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So, what's going to happen? Will Fred save Lily from Pettigrew's corpse? Will anyone ever move that thing out of the Great Hall? Will Voldie raise enough money to buy the Slytherins pink Koalas?  
  
Will Dudley show Ron how to be fat? Will Petunia chase Hermione away with a broom for staring at her?  
  
Find out, the next time I take leave of my senses and I can be bothered writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~SW 


End file.
